Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional object detection device and a three-dimensional object detection method.
Background Information
In a known obstacle detection device, captured images of a vehicle's surroundings are converted into a bird's-eye view, and an obstacle is detected using the differences between two converted bird's-eye view images captured at different times (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-227646).